1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a link structure for rods, and especially to a link structure which can connect two rods to form a longer rod in a convenient way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various festivals, various brilliant lamp strings and decorations are used, thereby, dull buildings or plain meadows are given with splendor. A decorative lamp tree is one of such kinds; it is an artificial lamp tree in simulating the contour of a tree and has a variety of modeling. It can be as real as a X""mas tree, or can be a stereoscopic helical article, giving a sense of wonder. However, a decorative lamp tree with the height of 2-4 m can have quite a problem in storing; therefore generally, the supporting main body such as the shank of a tree can be disconnected. That is, the shank of a tree is separated into several sections when not in use, and the sections are connected to form the whole shank of 2-4 m in height when in use. The link structure for rods of the present invention is exactly of this kind.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a link structure for rods which is easy for use, assembling and fixing, and is comprised mainly of a link member and two rods capable of fitting over the opposite ends of the link member. When in fitting over, the rods are simultaneously rotated to secure their relative positions; then they are not subjected to separation. The present invention thus is a practicable design.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a decorative lamp tree which uses a link structure of the present invention assemblable with other members such as a lamp string set, a round-disk seat, a foot and a plurality of fixing nails etc. to make the whole modeling as an elevated tree, the lamp string set can be radiatively hung down all around from the top to form a beautiful modeling of the decoration lamps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decoration structure of a windmill which uses a link structure of the present invention assemblable with other members such as a main shank, a rotary wheel, a plurality of fixing pieces etc. The lamp bulbs of a plurality of lamp strings can be mounted in the main shank, when they are lightened, light beams can be irradiated from inside outwardly, plus rotation of the blades of the rotary wheel, a colorful and brilliant modeling can be obtained.
The present invention will be apparent in its details and technical contents after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.